


Лучшие суши в мире

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Kink, Food Porn, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), London, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Sushi, Touching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: Азирафаэль любит суши. И Кроули. А сочетание суши и Кроули — еще больше.Нантаймори/нётаймори — это японская практика, распространенная в специальных ресторанах, когда суши подаются на обнаженном теле (нантаймори — на теле мужчины, нётаймори — на теле девушки).
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 18





	Лучшие суши в мире

Кроули кажется, что он сходит с ума.

Во всем мире сейчас имеют значение только две вещи: это его собственный член, невозможно каменный и готовый взорваться, и сосредоточенный, внимательный взгляд Азирафаэля. Который сейчас рассматривает не Кроули и даже не его обнаженное тело, а то, что на этом теле разложено, сервировано и подано.

Азирафаэль примеривается к урамаки с тунцом: последний кусочек лежит чуть ниже правой ключицы Кроули. Наклоняется, слизывает соевый соус с пылающей кожи и будто нечаянно выписывает какой-то алхимический символ вокруг соска.

А затем одними губами подхватывает урамаки.

Кроули вздрагивает.

Он смотрит на Азирафаэля, на его безмятежное и по-настоящему ангельское лицо, когда тот зажмуривается и, кажется, перекатывает кусочек рыбы во рту. Не спеша прожевывает, наслаждаясь всеми нюансами вкуса. Облизывает губы и открывает глаза, и в его взгляде опять вспыхивает охотничий азарт, такой, что у Кроули перехватывает дыхание.

Азирафаэль огибает стол: ведь на левой стороне живота Кроули еще остаются нигири с хоккигаем и сладкой ама-эби, а левое бедро украшают крошечные хосомаки с авокадо и лососем. Минуту или две Азирафаэль раздумывает. Взгляд его останавливается на нигири. Когда язык Азирафаэля скользит по животу Кроули, когда Кроули кажется, что вот-вот, и Азирафаэль коснется его — коснется его ноющего члена, и уже неважно как — губами, языком или рукой, по телу его проходит сумасшедший электрический разряд.

Кроули не выдерживает — он выгибается навстречу Азирафаэлю, и хосомаки падают на стол.

Взгляды их наконец встречаются, и Азирафаэль качает головой.

***

— Спасибо, — произносит Азирафаэль.

Восемь оставшихся мест за длинным столом все еще свободны — они явились в «Араки» первыми.

— Мы с тобой давно тут не были, — Кроули пожимает плечами. — Ты же любишь суши.

Еще он хочет добавить, что сегодня его очередь пригласить ангела куда-нибудь. И решает промолчать — потому что этот самый ангел сейчас испытующе смотрит на него, а в зале наконец появляются и другие гости — американские дельцы, туристка из Дании, пара молодых французов. Испанец и немка в Лондоне по работе, а Британию в «Араки» представляют только мистер Фелл и мистер Кроули. К концу вечера все они успевают перезнакомиться — мастерство шеф-повара и саке этому способствуют. Азирафаэль даже не стесняется рассказывать о себе — точнее, о том издании шестнадцатого века с апокрифичным Евангелием, которое он ищет. Немка обещает помочь — она работает в Баварской государственной библиотеке и знает в лицо всех коллекционеров редчайших книг в Германии, и Азирафаэль уже планирует поездку в Мюнхен.

И все это совсем не нравится Кроули.

Поэтому Кроули пытается отвлечься. Смотрит, как помощники шеф-повара расставляют тарелочки для очередного блюда и как шеф сам разделывает огромный кусок тунца: от этого зависит вкус нигири, и ошибиться нельзя. Как гостям разносят напитки, как подливают соус в пиалу. Как шеф-повар сам скатывает рис для нигири, а его первый помощник объясняет гостям, как именно сложить пальцы, чтобы правильно взять суши.

Кроули отправляет в рот сашими из желтохвостика, и кусочек рыбы вправду тает во рту. Он переводит взгляд на Азирафаэля и немедленно жалеет.

Потому что тут же забывает, как дышать.

Полуприкрытые глаза Азирафаэля полнятся небесным светом и эйфорией, и Кроули сразу вспоминает, когда в последний раз видел ангела таким. И в какой позе был тогда сам.

— Как вам желтохвостик, мистер Фелл? — спрашивает несносная дама из Мюнхена.

— Полагаю, даже нашему хозяину будет трудно превзойти этот подлинный шедевр вкуса, — отвечает Азирафаэль, тепло улыбаясь. — А как вы считаете?

Немка соглашается и добавляет что-то о том, как трудно найти филе желтохвостика или альбакора в Баварии.

А Кроули все пытается вспомнить, о каком издании шестнадцатого века идет речь.

У него ничего не получается, и он просто заказывает еще саке.

— Мне следовало спросить тебя еще шесть тысяч лет назад, — говорит Азирафаэль, когда они, раскланявшись с шеф-поваром, выходят на Берлингтон-стрит прямо в теплый июльский вечер.

Кроули поднимает на него глаза.

— Тебе нравится смотреть на меня, когда я принимаю пищу, ведь так?

— И всегда нравилось, — признается Кроули. — Только раньше я все гадал, какое у тебя лицо, когда ты кончаешь. Такое же, как во время хорошего ужина, или нет.

— И теперь ты знаешь, — Азирафаэль улыбается. — Уже год как.

— Да, знаю. Никакой разницы нет, — отвечает Кроули. — И когда ты листаешь некоторые свои книги — тоже. Кстати, о книгах. Я тоже знаю нескольких коллекционеров в Штатах. К ним после войны попало много картин и других раритетов.

Азирафаэль качает головой.

— Увы, это невозможно. Я проверял и знаю, что в Штатах точно ничего нет. Вот эта девушка из Мюнхена — она правда может помочь.

— Давай поспорим? Я найду тебе эту Библию, а если нет…

— А если нет?

— Лучшие суши в мире, — обещает Кроули. — За мой счет.

Азирафаэль пожимает плечами и снова улыбается — весело и совсем не по-ангельски.

— Идет. К тебе или ко мне?

Квартира Кроули всего в трех кварталах от «Араки», и выбор очевиден.

А еще через две недели Кроули летит в Штаты. Возвращается с Библией шестнадцатого века и проигрывает пари — конечно, издание оказывается подделкой.

***

В назначенное время Азирафаэль приходит к маленькому ресторану в Кенсингтоне: тот заперт, но за окном слабо светит лампа. На стук дверь отворяется. Два японца в поварской униформе кланяются, сообщают, что для мистера Фелла все готово, и просят его проследовать на второй этаж. И срочно уходят, не снимая униформы.

Выглядит все это так, будто они и сами не знают, что ждет его на втором этаже. А еще Азирафаэлю кажется, что по крайней мере одного из японцев он помнит.

Азирафаэль поднимается по лестнице, открывает дверь и вглядывается в полутьму зала.

Он видит роскошно накрытый стол.

Лучшие суши в мире.

И Кроули.

***

Азирафаэль выглядит ослепленным, и Кроули это нравится.

Но еще больше ему нравится, когда ангел вдруг делает пару шагов к столу — к столу, на котором лежит Кроули — и принимается разглядывать свое меню на ужин. Все виды нигири и сашими, хосомаки, футомаки и урамаки, а еще гунканы. И, конечно, никаких салатных листов: они не нужны.

Азирафаэль примеривается к гункану с копченым угрем — прямо под солнечным сплетением Кроули — протягивает руку и тут же отдергивает. Раздумывает несколько секунд, склоняется над Кроули и проводит языком по его животу.

Кроули вздрагивает и клянется про себя, что впредь будет осторожнее.

Но в следующее мгновение Азирафаэль подхватывает этот несчастный гункан губами и слизывает немного соевого соуса с левого бедра Кроули.

Внизу живота у Кроули уже расходится знакомый жар, а к члену приливает кровь.

Азирафаэль не обращает на это никакого внимания. Он вообще как будто не видит Кроули — его куда больше интересуют нигири с хиккогаем и аба-эми, которые так удобно сервированы на обнаженном теле демона. Кроули вдруг приходит в голову, что Азирафаэль наверняка читал о церемонии нантаймори и знает, что от того, на чьем теле подаются суши, требуется огромная выдержка и умение оставаться неподвижным несколько часов. И раз так, Кроули не будет пощады.

От этих мыслей член у Кроули, как назло, твердеет почти мгновенно.

А потом он сходит с ума.

Потому что проходит то ли час, то ли два, то ли шесть тысяч лет, пока Азирафаэль пробует все сашими и наслаждается вкусом каждого нигири и маки. Кроули не знает, когда это закончится. Зато он знает, как беспомощно сейчас выглядит: распаленный, раскрасневшийся, с каменным стояком.

Наконец, хосомаки с авокадо падает на стол, и Азирафаэль решает прекратить пытку.

Он опять склоняется над Кроули, но теперь проводит языком по его члену, по взбухшим венам. Помогает себе пальцами и слизывает капельки с головки. Берет в рот на всю длину, несколько секунд просто держит и выпускает, и снова ласкает головку самым кончиком языка, и опять втягивает член в себя.

Только тогда начинает сосать, и Кроули сразу же кончает.

***

— … в следующий раз я хочу все сам сервировать.

Голос Азирафаэля вырывает Кроули из приятного забытья, и он размеживает веки.

— И еще, — продолжает Азирафаэль, — если ты опять будешь ерзать, с этим придется что-то делать.

На этих словах Азирафаэль — он сейчас сидит на краешке стола — проводит пальцем по запястью Кроули. И тот прекрасно понимает, что именно с ним будут делать в следующий раз. Представляет себя обнаженным, распластанным, растянутым на столе, представляет, как его ноги и руки будут разведены веревками в разные стороны. И как он превратит потолок в зеркало, чтобы лучше видеть себя и Азирафаэля. И как Азирафаэль будет раскладывать на нем сашими и нигири, а потом ласкать его тело губами и языком, а он не сможет даже дернуться.

Внизу живота опять становится тепло.

А потом и жарко. Кроули вдруг замечает, что и у Азирафаэля стоит — ткань брюк очень уж натянулась.

Кроули садится на столе и подается навстречу Азирафаэлю. Кладет ему руки на плечи, притягивая к себе. Гладит его член под брюками: совершенно твердый и горячий. И единственное, чего сейчас не хватает Кроули — это ощутить этот член в себе.

Поэтому он еще крепче обнимает Азирафаэля и обхватывает его талию коленями. И говорит:

— В Мюнхен мы полетим вместе.

— Конечно, — обещает тот и проводит пальцем по груди Кроули. — Но сначала у нас с тобой второй раунд. А потом нам придется повторить этот ужин.

— В следующий раз мы сделаем все правильно, — соглашается Кроули.

Он ничуть не против.


End file.
